Héroe de las llamas
by diegoaguila352
Summary: Esta es el universo original de mi historia ¿como paso? La historia de un chico con un pasado fuerte y un nuevo comienzo para el donde conoce a sus vecinos la familia loud , quien se enamora de Lynn pero por sus habilidades y su pasado intentará superar estas para estar con ella
1. Capitulo 1 Inicio de clases

Narrador  
-Era un nuevo día un comienzo hermoso el primer día de clases para nuestro aventurero que se estaba preparando pa ...

-Hey vas a hacer eso todo el tiempo-

Dijo un chico peliazul de ojos rojos, una chamarra verde, unos jeans y tenis interrumpiendolo

-Lo siento Anthony pero es mi trabajo narrar tus hazañas grandes y tu ...

-Si entiendo que es lo que haces pero porque soy el único que te escucha- respondió Anthony interrumpiendolo de nuevo

-hijo estas hablando de nuevo con tu amigo imaginario-grito una voz que venía del piso de abajo

-no mamá estoy hablando por teléfono-dijo Anthony

-okey apurate no vas a querer llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases- dijo la sra

Anthony se preparó y salió de su casa

Este paso por la casa de sus vecinos que se escucha mucho ruido no le dio importancia y siguió caminado

Al llegar a la escuela se sento al fondo del salón y solo espero que empezara la clase

-Muy bien alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero por favor ponte de pie y preséntate- dijo el maestro

\- Hola soy Anthony mucho gusto-

-Hola-respondieron los alumnos al unisono

Anthony se sentó y espero que las clases pasaran, pero sentí que alguien lo observaba pero no importaba

En el almuerzo Anthony se sentó solo a el le gusta estar solo

-Hey-dijo un chico de pelo negro, playera de manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis Nike acercándose-como te fue Anthony-

-digamos que bien y a ti Sebastián

-igual y ya hiciste algún nuevo amigo-

-No la verdad no se si quiero-dijo con voz dudosa

-Bueno es tú asunto y cómo te a ido con tu problema

-bien ya recuerdo algo

-eso es bueno y qué es lo que recuerdas

-Donde solía vivir y quién era mi padre biológico

-no recuerdas tu nombre lo que les pasó a tus padres o quien era la niña que estaba contigo en el orfanato

-no están fácil que digamos

-si tienes razón

-tienes amnesia- dijo una voz proveniente debajo de la mesa

Los dos chicos se inclinaron para ver qué era y se encontraron con un chico de pelo blanco con una camiseta naranja que estaba comiendo debajo de la mesa

Narrador - nuestros aventureros se han topado con un encuentro inesperado ¿Esto nos ayuda en su aventura? , que es lo que pasara esta historia continua


	2. Capitulo 2 Conociendo a los Lóud

Narrador –nuestros queridos amigos se encontraron con un joven chico de pelo blanco que les esperará descubramos ahora

–¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?–dijo Anthony

–Desde que te sentaste–

–¿Quien eres?–dijo Sebastián

–Soy Lincoln Loud–

Este se salió de bajo la mesa , los chicos le preguntaron por que se escondió abajo de la mesa a lo que contesto que había causado un pequeño problema en su clase y todos lo chicos lo estaban buscando

–Que hiciste–dijo Sebastián

–bueno estábamos en la clase cuando quise ir a ver a Frank nuestra tarantula, la veía con hambre así que decidí darle de comer cuando abrí la jaula está saltó a mi brazo y luego saltó a la ventana escapando–dijo Lincoln

–Bueno te ayudaremos–dijo Sebastián

–Enserio–dijeron Anthony y Lincoln

–Si–respondió Sebastián

–Oh gracias de verdad sé los agradezco vayan a mi casa para poder planificar un plan para encontrar a Frank después de la escuela– decía Lincoln muy contento– si me permiten volveré a esconderme

Lincoln se volvió a esconder pero esta vez en un bote de basura, dónde empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Anthony se le quedó mirando a Sebastián y empezó a aplaudir lentamente

–Qué será bueno para hacer un nuevo amigo–dijo Sebastián

Estos después de clases esperaron a Lincoln afuera de la escuela esté llego escondido en un bote de basura quién les dijo qué lo siguieran

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a la casa de Lincoln, este salió del bote

–Bueno entremos para crear un plan para encontrar a Frank–dijo

Al entrar a la casa una niña con lentes se acercó

–Hola Lincoln veo que vienes con invitados– dijo la pequeña dé lentes

–Si chicos ella es mi hermana lisa–dijo Lincoln

–Necesitó que prueben un experimento en el que estoy trabajando–dijo lisa mientras les mostraba un frasco con un líquido verde

Ambos chicos dijeron qué no moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha

Éstos siguieron adelante pero antes de llegar a las escaleras una chica con una camisa sin mangas blanca, una falda de color amarillo con un patrón cuadrado, con un pie en la mano derecha

–Hola quieren probar mí pie–dijo la chica

–Porsupuesto–dijo Sebastián

–Aquí tienes– la chica le dió un pastelazo a Sebastián y empezó a reír

–Lo siento ella es mí hermano Luan le gustan mucho las bromas–dijo Lincoln

–Oye Lincoln tú y tu amigos me podrían ayudar con mi acto de magia –dijo Luan

–Claro pero no durará mucho–dijo Lincoln

–No hermanito no durará mucho–dijo Luan mientras los llevaba al jardín de atrás, al llegar había dos niñas pequeñas al parecer eran gemelas,una chica con guitarra al lado de un escenario pequeña, una chica mayor que al parecer está hablando por teléfono , una chica con una camiseta con un número uno de color rojo y una chica de pelo largo rubio, un vestido con volantes de color turquesa y gafas, éstos se sentaron a ver el espectáculo

–Hola muchas gracias por estar aquí a mis queridas hermanas Lola, Lana, Lori, Lynn, Luna, Leni y a mí hermano Lincoln y a sus amigos, bueno para empezar necesito un voluntario del público–dijo Luan

Las niñas más pequeñas levantaron la mano

–Qué tal tú–dijo mientras señalaba a Anthony

Anthony se levantó y subió al escenario

–Elige una una carta–dijo Luan

Anthony tomó una carta del mazo

–Ahora diré la carta que escogiste–dijo Luan al público

–Tú carta es un tres de trébol rojos–dijo Luan

–Si es tres de trébol rojos–dijo Anthony

–Vaya suerte la mia jajaja entienden–dijo Luan

Éstos siguieron viendo el acto hasta que acabará, después la chica de camiseta blanca y roja con un número uno de color rojo se acercó a Lincoln

–Oye Lincoln necesito a alguien para prácticar mis movimientos de pelea–dijo la chica

–Pero Lynn es qué..

–Oye Lynn qué tal si le dices al chico qué está allá–dijo Sebastián mientras señalaba a Anthony–el es muy bueno peleando

–Enserio genial–dijo Lynn

–Oye Sebastián estás seguro de qué soportará los golpes de Lynn–dijo Lincoln preocupado

–Claro el pudo dejar a tres chicos muy lastimados en su anterior escuela y eso qué eran cuatro años más grandes qué él–dijo Sebastián

–Pero no lastimara a mí hermana–dijo Lincoln

–No te preocupes él nunca lastimaria a una mujer él sigue siendo buena persona aunque no lo parezca antes de qué perdiera la memoria él siempre ayudaba a la gente–dijo Sebastián

Narrador–alparecer Anthony tendrá que practicar con una chica llamada Lynn nuestro querido joven aceptará, qué pasó con el plan para capturar a Frank descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo


	3. Capitulo 3 Amor a primera pelea

Narrador- Anteriormente nuestros amigos sé encontraron con Lincoln quién tenía un problema, nuestros amigos decidieron ayudarlo al ir a su casa se toparon con sus hermanas donde terminaron viendo un acto de magia, pero ahora Anthony sé verá en un aprieto, ¿que pasará? Descúbrelo ahora

-Muy bien Lincoln vamos a planear cómo vamos a encontrar a Frank o que-dijo Sebastián

-¿Y qué hay de Anthony?-dijo Lincoln

-Tú y yo hacemos él plan y luego le decimos a Anthony que va a hacer-dijo Sebastián

-Okey me parece justo-dijo Lincoln

Mientras tanto con Anthony

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un albañil?-dijo Luan

-No lo sé-dijo Anthony

-Que se llamé Armando Paredes jajaj entiendes-dijo Luan

-Oye Luan no tenías una fiesta dónde ir hoy-dijo Lynn

-es cierto gracias Lynn-dijo Luan

-Muchas gracias pensé que nunca se iría bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Anthony

-Alto ahí tú amigo me dijo qué me podrías ayudar a practicar mis movimientos de pelea-dijo Lynn

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Anthony

Esta Lynn se puso frente a Anthony obstruyendo él pasó

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Anthony

Lynn sin decir una sola cosa lanzó un golpe contra Anthony pero este pudo pararlo con su mano

-Vaya buenos reflejos-dijo Lynn

Así Lynn empezó a lanzar patas y puñetasos a Anthony, mientras que el no quería golpearla ni lastimarla asi que detenía, esquivaba y recibía cada golpe de ella

Pasó una hora y seguían peleando

Cuando de repente a Anthony se le ocurrió una idea para poder ganar sin lastimar a Lynn, en el momento qué Lynn lanzó un puñetazo esté lo esquivo y la sujetó dé la espalda

-Oye eso no es justo-dijo Lynn

Con sus dedos presionó el cuello de la chica en los puntos de presión haciendo que se desmayará.

Anthony levantó a Lynn y la llevó adentro de su casa, este la dejo en el sillón

-Anthony ¿que pasó?- dijo Lincoln quién había bajado las escaleras con Sebastián

-Nada solo se desmayó-dijo Anthony

-Ven vamos a decirte el plan para encontrar a Frank-dijo Sebastián

Los tres chicos subieron al cuarto dé Lincoln donde se pusieron a explicar a Anthony lo que iban hacer, después de una larga explicación de unos minutos Anthony y Sebastián se fueron a sus casas

-Adiós-dijo Lincoln

-¿Que pasó?-dijo Lynn quién se habia despertado

-Te desmayaste-dijo Lincoln

-¿cuándo?-dijo Lynn

-Cuando estabas peleando con Anthony-dijo Lincoln

-Así se llama-dijo Lynn

-Si-

-Oye Lincoln podrías traerlo de nuevo-

-Para que-

-Para poder hablar nada más-

-Talvez pueda convencerlo-

-gracias-

Mientras con Anthony y Sebastián

-Entonces se desmayó o la desmayaste-dijo Sebastián

-No se no quería lastimarla-contesto Anthony

-Bueno controlaste la situación-dijo Sebastián

-si lo hice- dijo Anthony

-Hablando de controlar ya dominas tu piedra de poder-dijo Sebastián

-No de echo no la e activado por 2 razones-dijo Anthony

-¿Cuáles son?-dijo Sebastián

-primero no creó estar suficientemente preparado para ser un héroe y segundo no creo en cuento de hadas-dijo Anthony

-Si estás listo amigo qué tal si activarla te ayuda a recordar algo del pasado-dijo Sebastián

-No-

-Vamos inténtalo una vez-

-No-

-Inténtalo una vez y si no funciona no te pediré que lo hagas de nuevo-

-Está bien-

-Si mañana despues de clases vas a mi casa para activar la piedra de poder-dijo Sebastián

Los chicos se despidieron cada uno regreso a su casa

Narrador -los jóvenes parecen tener algo oculto, que es una piedra de poder, y como hará Lincoln para llevar a Anthony de nuevo a su casa continuará


	4. capitulo 4 Poder oculto

Narrador: Es un día hermoso para nuestros chicos quiénes estaban divididos para encontrar a Frank, cómo estarán los chicos vamos a verlo

Con Lincoln este buscaba por los pasillos de la escuela al mismo tiempo que se escondía de sus compañeros de clases

Sebastián buscaba abajo de las mesas de la cafetería

Anthony buscaba en la entrada de la escuela

Después de varios minutoss buscando Sebastián y Lincoln se reunieron en la cafetería

Lincoln: –oye encontraste algo

Sebastián: –no pero talvez Anthony lo encuentre

Lincoln: –eso espero

Después de unos minutos Anthony apareció con una tarantula en un frasco, pero Anthony estaba con un poco de tierra en la ropa y pequeñas ramas saliendo de su pelo

Lincoln: –La encontraste gracias

Sebastián: –¿Que te paso?

Flashback

Anthony: (pensando) –Si fuera una tarantula dónde me escondería

Este se acercó a unos arbustos donde se encontró con Frank quién estaba tejiendo una telaraña, al intentar agarrarla Frank salió corriendo

Anthony: –oye vuelve aquí

Anthony empezó a perseguir a Frank, este se metió en la escuela corriendo detrás Anthony lo siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de Lincoln dónde agarró un frasco para atraparlo, Frank salió por la ventana

Anthony: –ahh vamos

Anthony salió por la ventana, Frank había subido a un árbol, Anthony lo siguió Frank no tenía salida, Anthony lo agarró y lo puso en el frasco pero la rama donde estaba se rompió haciendo que cayera golpeando varias ramas y estampandose contra el suelo

Fin de flashback

Anthony: –mejor no hablemos de eso

Sebastián: –esta bien

Anthony: –ire a la enfermería para que me quiten este dolor

Sebastian: –Okey

Anthony fue a la enfermería donde fue atendido

Enfermera: –y vuelve a pensarlo dos veces antes de subir a un árbol

Anthony: –le digo que era para bajar a un pobre gatito atascado en el árbol

La enfermera cerró la puerta

Lincoln: –entonces cómo está el gatito

Anthony: –hola la verdad tú dirías que te lastimaste solo para atrapar una tarantula

Lincoln: –tienes razón oye puedes ir hoy a mi casa después de la escuela

Anthony: –no lo se es que tengo otros asuntos pendientes

Es eso Lincoln puso cara de cachorrito para convencerlo a lo que Anthony término aceptando

Lincoln: –nos vemos después de clases

Anthony: – pero después de realizar el otro asunto Lincoln

Lincoln: –okey no hay problema

Después de acabar las clases Anthony se dirigió a la casa de Sebastián donde esté lo estaba esperando para iniciar

Anthony: –okey iniciemos con esto

Sebastián: –esta bien saca tu piedra cierra lo ojos y concéntrate

Anthony vio la piedra y la empuñó cerró los ojos y se concentro

pasaron 10 minutos

De repente un círculo de fuego rodeó a Anthony, el puño de él se prendió fuego pero Anthony no lo sentía, su pelo se empezó a cambiar de ese color azul a un tono rojo, en la muñeca de Anthony se rodeó un círculo de fuego convirtiéndose en una pequeña pulsera de plata, después de eso el ambiente se calmó, Anthony abrió los ojos, al abrir su mano la piedra se desvaneció

Anthony vio la pulsera de plata

Anthony: –eso fue todo una pulsera

Sebastián se acercó sacando un espejo de mano

Sebastián: –mira de nuevo

Sebastián le dió el espejo de mano a Anthony el cual lo tomo y al ver su reflejo se quedó impresionado

Anthony: (sorprendido)– mi pelo que le pasó a mí pelo

Sebastián: –bueno ahora que activaste tu piedra iniciaremos el entrenamiento

Anthony: –¿entrenamiento?

Sebastián: – si para que puedas controlar el poder que recibiste

Anthony: –mañana hacemos eso primero como regreso mi pelo a la normalidad

Sebastián: –tienes que decir ciertas palabras las cuales son...

Anthony: –cuales son

Sebastián: –son...

Anthony: –si me las puedes decir

Sebastián: –la verdad no me acuerdo

Anthony: –ahora que hago

Sebastián : –tranquilo por eso traje esto

En eso Sebastián agarró una cubeta con agua y se la lanzó, haciendo que este regresará a la normalidad

Anthony: –Bueno gracias

Sebastián: –de nada

Anthony: –me tengo que ir

Sebastián: –a dónde

Anthony: – a casa de Lincoln nose a que pero me dijo que fuera

Sebastián : –oye mejor regresa a tu casa ya que se volverá a activar el poder después de 3 horas

Anthony: – 3 horas es suficiente para ir ver qué necesita y regresar

Sebastián: –sabía que dirías eso

Anthony: –me conocés bien

Sebastián: –recuerda nadie debe de saber que tienes poderes

Anthony: –mientras recuerda las palabras para que me regreses a la normalidad

Sebastián: – okey adiós

Narrador: –anthony pudo activar sus poderes pero ahora no sabe cómo desactivarlo como resolverán el problema lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo


	5. Capitulo 5 primera cita

Narrador: -nuestro joven chico está a punto de entrar a la casa loud como le irá veamos

En eso se ve la entrada de la casa loud donde no habia nadie

Narrador: -pero que y Anthony

Entonces la perspectiva cambia ala habitación de Anthony donde se estaba cambiando de ropa

Narrador: -crei que ya estabas en la casa de los loud

Anthony: -no me tenía que cambiar de ropa

Después de cambiarse la ropa a excepción del suéter ya que solo tenía dos y ambos están lavando se uno el de la mañana que había quedado sucio y el otro de hace un rato que se había mojado, salió de su casa

Narrador: -Oye pensé que ya no me hablabas

Anthony: -la verdad es que no eres tan irritable como pensé

Narrador: -gracias

Anthony: - Bueno te oigo luego entiendes por que no te veo y solo te escu...

Narrador: -si entiendo

Anthony: -okey adiós

Anthony camino hacia la casa loud donde se oía mucho ruido no le dio importancia y toco el timbre

Al abrirse la puerta detrás estaba una chica de pelo negro y vestimenta gótica

Anthony: - hola está Lincoln

Chica gótica: - Hola Anthony

Anthony: - como sabes mi nombre

Chica gótica: - mis amigos fantamas me contaron bastante de ti

Anthony: (confundido)-okey

Detrás de ella estába bajando las escaleras Lincoln

Lincoln: -Lucy quien es

Lucy: -suspiro es tú amigo Anthony

Lincoln: - Anthony pasa

Anthony entró a la casa loud donde todo era un caos, las gemelas estaban peleando a saber por qué, Luan estaba caminando con un muñeco ventrílocuo, Luna estaba tocando su guitarra, Lori estaba mensajeando con su teléfono

Anthony: -y qué vamos a hacer

Lincoln: - de eso te quería hablar...

En eso el teléfono de Anthony empieza a sonar recibio un mensaje de Sebastián

Sebastián: -anthony se me olvidó decirte que no uses tu fuerza ya que al activar la piedra tu fuerza física aumento mucho y tú resistencia también

Anthony: -como cuanto aumento

Sebastián: - digamos que ahora tienes fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana

Anthony: -pero regresé a la normalidad temporalmente no

Sebastián: -no la fuerza y la resistencia no se fueron así que ten cuidado

Anthony guardo su celular y se tranquilizó

Lincoln: -estas bien pasó algo

Anthony: -todo esta bien tranquilo y que vamos a hacer

Lincoln: -sobre eso...

De pronto Lynn se acercó a los chicos

Lynn: -Hola

Lincoln: -me dejarán terminar-dijo con enojo-Anthony ella es mi hermana Lynn

Anthony: -hola

Lincoln: -ella es la razón por la que estás aquí

Anthony: - a qué te refieres

Lynn: -la última vez que estuviste aquí te obligue a que practicaras conmigo, mis movimientos de pelea y lo lamento

Anthony: (en su mente)- que bueno pensé que se pondría peor

Lynn: -bueno ahora que todo está bien me preguntó si tú...

Anthony: -si

Lynn: (sonrojada)- quisieras no lo se salir conmigo

En ese momento todas las hermanas escucharon y se acercaron emocionadas esperando una respuesta, pero Anthony estaba nervioso nunca había salido con una chica

Anthony: – claro

Todas las hermanas: –enserio

Anthony: –si y a donde

Lynn: (sonrojada) – bueno que te parece al cine el sábado en la tarde

Anthony: –claro

Lynn: (sonrojada)– está bien nos vemos

Anthony salio de la casa loud para regresar con Sebastián para ver si ya había resuelto el problema

Mientras tanto en la casa loud

Lynn está saltando de la emoción con sus hermanas a excepción de lucy

No puedo esperar a que sea sábado– dijo Lynn

Con Anthony

Este se dirigía de nuevo con Sebastián para ver si ya encontró la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad

Anthony: -Entonces ya encontraste la manera de regresarme a la normalidad

Sebastián: si solo tienes que relájarte y decir ''el poder que tengo me puede sobrepasar por eso pido regresar a la normalidad'' y regresarás a la normalidad

Anthony: -Enserio es todo bueno hagámoslo

Anthony (relajado): -el poder que tengo me puede sobrepasar por eso pido regresar a la normalidad

Tras decir eso una pequeña flama apareció a los pies de Anthony, está comenzó a rodearlo elevándose poco a poco hasta llegar a la cabeza de ahí fue hacia el brazo donde siguió su camino hasta llegar a la pulsera que estaba en la mano.

Anthony: -vaya que bien

Sebastián: -ahora solo necesitas ser cuidadoso al activarlo y también a controlar tus poderes

Anthony: -poderes cuales poderes

Sebastián: -no lo sé mi piedra me dio el poder de controlar el trueno, relámpago, electricidad o como le digan

Anthony: -aja y como los controlo

Sebastián: -no lo sé

Anthony: -bueno me voy a mi casa antes de que se haga tarde

Anthony comenzó a caminar lejos pero

Sebastián: (grito)-hey espera-

Anthony se detuvo y se dió la vuelta

Anthony: -¿que?

Sebastián: -recuerda un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad

Anthony: -otra vez viste Spiderman

Sebastián: -si es que no puedo evitarlo

Anthony: -oye tu sabes que películas les gusta ver a las chicas

Sebastián: -no ¿porque?

Anthony: -recuerdas a Lincoln

Sebastián: -si

Anthony: -una de sus hermanas me invitó a salir

Sebastián: -cual de todas la del teléfono, la tonta, la rockera, la comediante, la deportista, o la gótica

Anthony: la que tenía un número uno en la camiseta

Sebastián -okey y si le dices a tu hermana

Anthony: -hermana que hermana


	6. Capitulo 6 maton o amigo

Anthony: –hermana ¿Qué hermana?

Sebastián: –o si perdon me refiero a esa chica del orfanato

Anthony: –hablás de Ana la chica que siempre me decía hermano

Sebastián: –Si ella

Anthony: –esta bien pero como la voy a encontrar no la e visto desde qué me adoptaron

Sebastián: –tranquilo me mantuve en contacto con ella

Anthony: –okey pero será ya mañana que es muy tarde

Anthony se despidió de su amigo, cuando llegó a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y se durmió

Al día siguiente

Todos en la casa Lóud se despertaron y prepararon para la escuela

Lincoln: –hola chicos como están bueno yo estoy bien, ya que hace un día pude resolver un problemita que tenía en mi escuela

Lori: –chicos apúrense que llegaremos tarde

Lincoln: – tengo que irme

Después de dejar a Lincoln en la escuela, este camino por los pasillos a su casillero, al llegar al casillero se encontró con un chico de piel oscura con lentes, pecas y pelo negro de estilo afro

Lincoln: –hola Clyde

Clyde: –hola Lincoln, que bueno que pudiste recuperar a Frank

Lincoln: –si lo se que suerte

Clyde: –y como

Lincoln: –como qué

Clyde: –como lograste recuperarlo

Lincoln: –bueno tuve ayuda, dos chicos nuevos que llegaron de otras escuelas

En eso Clyde agarró a Lincoln de los hombros

Clyde: (preocupado)–Lincoln uno de esos chicos tiene el cabello azul

Lincoln: –si porque

Clyde: (preocupado)–acaso te hizo algo

Lincoln: –que no porque me haría algo

Después de eso Clyde se calmó al saber que su amigo estába bien

Clyde: –escuche rumores de que un chico fue expulsado de varias escuelas y que ahora está en la nuestra

Lincoln: –y sabés por que lo expulsaron de esas escuelas

Clyde: –si dicen qué lo expulsaron de todas por la misma razón haber golpeado gravemente a alumnos

Tras escuchar eso Lincoln no podía creer que el chico que conoció era un matón, pero Lincoln recordó lo que dijo Sebastián y que no era mala persona, tenía que haber una razón

Lincoln: –Clyde no puedes juzgarlo sin conocerlo

Clyde: –es cierto pero como vamos a saber si no es un matón

Lincoln: –bueno tengo alguien que nos puede ayudar

En eso la campana sonó y Lincoln le dijo a Clyde que lo buscará en cafetería a la hora del almuerzo

Después de pasar las clases Lincoln le dijo a Clyde que hablarían con un amigo

Clyde: –el nos ayudará a conocer mejor al matón–dijo viendo a Sebastián que está en una mesa almorzando

Lincoln: –primero ese matón tiene nombre y es Anthony, segundo el es su amigo y es Sebastián–en eso empezaron a acerca a la mesa donde Sebastián estába almorzando

Sebastián: –hola Lincoln quien es el– dijo viendo a Clyde

Lincoln: –hola el es Clyde mi mejor amigo–dijo sentándose en la mesa–oye queríamos resolver una duda

Sebastián: –sobre qué–

En eso Clyde y Lincoln empezaron a explicar sobre los rumores de su amigo que rondaban en la escuela

Sebastián: –ya veo y quiéren saber la verdad–

Ambos asintieron para confirmarle

Sebastián: (suspiro)–esta bien Anthony si fue expulsado por herir gravemente a alumnos, pero esto fue en defensa propia ya que estos alumnos que lastimó intentaron agredirlo a el pero no sé dejo y no supo controlar su fuerza, terminando en herirlos

Ambos se tranquilizaron a saber que Anthony no era un matón y no lástima a las personas por que quiera

Lincoln: –bueno ya está todo bien verdad Clyde–

Clyde: –si Lincoln ya todo se arreglo

Anthony: –¿Qué se arregló?– dijo mientras llegaba a sentarse a la mesa

Lincoln: –un problema con mi amigo Clyde que tenía pera se arregló– dijo mientras agarraba del hombro a Clyde

Anthony vio al chico de piel oscura con lentes, pecas y pelo negro de estilo afro

Anthony: –hola Clyde soy Anthony un gusto conocerte

Clyde:–hola Anthony también es un gusto conocerte

Después de eso todo transcurrió normal las clases, después de la escuela todos caminaron a su casa juntos

Al llegar a su casa Lincoln se despidió de Anthony y Sebastián

Con Anthony y Sebastián

Éstos caminaron a la casa de Anthony que estaba al lado de la casa loud este dejo su mochila y fue con Sebastián a su casa

Sebastián: –okey tomaremos las bicicletas y iremos a casa de Ana listo

Anthony: (dudando)– si supongo

En eso ambos tomaron las bicicletas y se dirigieron a la ciudad vecina de ahí fueron a un pueblo rural, se detuvieron en frente de una casa de madera

Anthony: –es aquí

Sebastián: –si espera aquí voy a hablar primero vale

Anthony: –claro adelante

Sebastián se bajó de la bicicleta y camino hacia a la puerta, se paró unos segundos para respirar y luego toca la puerta. Se podían escuchar unos pasos detrás de la puerta en eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de pelo color negro y ojos color rojo con una camiseta morado, una chaqueta negra que tenía las mangas arrancadas y un short de mezclilla de la misma edad de Sebastián

Sebastián: –hola Ana...


	7. Capitulo 7 Recuérdame

Sebastián: -hola Ana

Ana: -Sebastián que cuentas

Sebastián: -oh nada solo que te tengo una pequeña sorpresa

Ana: -en serio me encantan las sorpresas- dijo animada

En eso Sebastián se movió a un lado y movió sus brazos así Anthony que estaba viendo al aire como si estuviera hablando con alguien

La alegría de Ana se desvaneció en eso Ana agarró a Sebastián y lo metió a su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

Ana: - que hace el aquí por que lo trajiste cuando estaba olvidandolo

Sebastián: -Ana se que no te agrada ver a tu hermano mayor

Ana: -claro que no e...e...el m..e mintió dijo que me cuidaría, que no me abandonaría, que siempre estaría a mi lado, que no me olvidaría-dijo casi llorando

Sebastián: -Ana se que trataste que Anthony te recordara pero recuerdas lo que le pasaba

Flashback

Se veía a un niño de 6 y una Ana de 5, estaban en un cuarto con más niños y niñas, el pequeño niño de 6 tenía la cabeza vendada

Ana: (preocupada) - te sientes mejor Anthony

Anthony: -si gracias

Ana: -bueno ya recuerdas quien soy yo

Anthony: - no se

Ana: -soy tu hermana y tú mi hermano recuerdalo

Anthony: -eso intento

Ana: - por favor recuérdame hermano

En eso Anthony se toco la cabeza

Anthony: -me duele, me duele mucho

El pequeño derrepente empezó a dolerle la cabeza, los demás niños y niñas se quedaron viendo asustados, en eso Anthony colapso y callo al suelo, Ana se hacerco al cuerpo de su hermano inconsiente

Ana: -Anthony despierta hermano por favor levanta-Al ver que no despertaba empezó a llorar y pedir ayuda

Después de unos segundos las encargadas del orfanato llegaron, tomaron a Ana separándola y tomando el cuerpo del chico para acostarlo en la cama

Encargada: -llama a al doctor rápido

Ana: -Hermano

Fin del flashback

Ana: (desanimada)-si lo se

Sebastián: -esta bien

Mientras tanto con Anthony

Anthony: -Entonces donde haz estado que no escuchaba tu voz

Narrador: -bueno me di unas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa

Anthony: -espera un momento pensé que eras producto de mi mente y por eso solo yo te escuchaba como puedes ir a la playa si no tienes cuerpo físico

Narrador: (nervioso) -bueno... es que yo... verás es que...

Sebastián: (grito)-Anthony

Anthony desvió la mirada a donde estaba Sebastián para recibir una seña de que viniera

Narrador: -fiuu.. de la que me salve

Anthony llegó a la puerta donde se encontró con Ana cara a cara, el ambiente se puso tenso

Anthony-Hola Ana-dijo para romper el hielo

Ana-Hola herm... Digo Anthony como estas

Después de esa presentación el trío entro a la casa donde platicaron sobre la cita y donde Ana dió varios consejos a Anthony, pasaron una 3 horas hablando ya al irse.

Anthony-gracias por la ayuda Ana

Ana-no hay problema Hermano-tras decir eso se tapó la boca rápido

Anthony y Sebastián quedaron impresionados

Ana-lo siento yo no quería de verdad lo...

Anthony empezo a reírse-vaya no pensé que escucharía eso de nuevo

Ana-no estás enojado conmigo

Anthony-claro que no cuando tenía 6 escucharlo era molesto pero cuando me adoptaron, extrañaba escucharlo

Ana-es bueno saber que no me olvidaste

Tras escuchar eso Anthony se quedó en shock mientras recordá

Flashback

Se ve a Anthony de 6 años corriendo en un bosque hacia a una niña pequeña sentada debajo de un árbol abrazando sus piernas

-Hermano te olvidaste te mi denuevo-

Anthony (cansado)-lo siento estaba ayudando a mamá

-pero dijiste que me esperarías en la salida-

Anthony-no te olvidare otra vez

-enserio me lo prometes-

Anthony-no solo eso te prometo que te cuidare, no te abandonaré, estaré siempre a tu lado y no te olvidare

Fin de flashback

Anthony-¿hermana?–penso


	8. Capitulo 8 Problemas escolares

Capitulo 8

Anthony-(¿Hermana?)-pensó

Ana-Estas bien te sucede algo-dijo preocupada

Anthony-si estoy bien muchas gracias de nuevo por los consejos-dijo

Ambos chicos tomaron las bicicletas y regresaron a Royal Woods ya era de noche tanto Anthony como Sebastian se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente fue otro día de escuela pero Anthony veía un catalogo de películas que se habían estrenado en el cine

Anthony–(el recolector 2, la purga, black panther, Insidious 4, blarni el dinosaurio 2)–pensó

Pov Lincoln

Ya era la hora del almuerzo,iba a sentar con mis amigos Anthony, Clyde y Sebastian pero solo Vi a Anthony en la mesa viendo su celular

Lincoln–Hola

Anthony–Hola–mirando su celular

Lincoln– y Sebastián acaso no tiene hambre

Anthony–esta trabajando en un proyecto que les dejo su maestro–mirando su celular

Lincoln–y que tanto ves

Anthony–el catálogo de películas–dejando de ver el celular

Lincoln–estas eligiendo una peli para tu cita de mañana

Anthony–si crees que le gusten de terror–

Lincoln–¿Porque?

Anthony–casi se estrenaron puras de terror

–claro a ella le encantara

Ambos–ahhahh

Lincoln–Lucy harás que me dé un infarto–dijo agitado

Anthony–gracias por la información–dijo agitado

En eso sentí como alguien me agarró el pantalon, lo jalo y puso comida como un sandwich

Lincoln–aaahhh Ronnie Ann

Pero al voltear no era Ronnie Ann era un chico alto, delgado y venía con compañía

Chico–hola como Vi que te dejas hacerlo por Ronnie pensé que no te importaría

Lincoln–no... e..está bien so...

Anthony–Hey palo con patas

Voltie veía a Anthony molesto intente decirle por señas que no lo hiciera

Chico–vaya vaya miren que tenemos aquí

Chico 2–se cree valiente

Chico 3– oigan jefe necesito decirle algo

Chico–que pasa

Pude ver cómo el tercer chico empezó a susurrar algo a su jefe

Chico–haci que tú eres el matón de que todos los chicos hablan el que tiene a más de una chica mojando las bra...

En eso al chico le aventaron un poco de comida a la cara

Anthony–lenguage

Chico–Es todo están muertos–grito

Antes de que empezará la masacre, todos se detuvieron al escuchar un silbato, pude ver al profesor de física caminar hacia nosotros pensé que estábamos salvados pero

Pr.fisica–ustedes no harán nada aquí para eso esta el gimnasio, ahí los dos se enfrentaran después de clases entendído

Chico– por mi bien

Anthony–okey

Narrador– al parecer esto no es bueno para nuestro protagonista como acabará esto


End file.
